1. Field
The following description relates to a packet format and a communication method of a network node for Internet Protocol (IP) routing compatibility and the network node therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet Protocol (IP) is a communications protocol for host-centric, destination address-based packet routing. As an alternative approach to conventional methods, content-centric networking (CCN) supports name-based routing. For example, CCN assigns a hierarchical name to a content and transmits a content request message to another node through prefix matching of hierarchical names. When a corresponding content is found during delivery of the message to a destination, a network node may provide the content through a reverse path. The hierarchical name may be represented by, for example, ABC.com/sait/comm/alice/pic.jpg.